


Lavender for Luck (Art) & the only remedy for love (is to love more) (Mix)

by MistressKat



Category: Practical Magic Series - Alice Hoffman, The Rules of Magic - Alice Hoffman
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: Cover art and fanmix forLavender for Luckby Noxelementalist.
Relationships: Vincent Owens/William Grant
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Small Fandoms Bang Round Nine





	Lavender for Luck (Art) & the only remedy for love (is to love more) (Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/pseuds/noxelementalist). Log in to view. 



> This year's smallfandombang art was for a book I haven't read. Didn't matter though because the fic blurb promised 'aesthetic language' which meant that I was immediately sold. And not disappointed. Some more notes can be found in the actual post. Thank you to my lovely author noxelementalist. [Resource credits here.](https://kat-lair.dreamwidth.org/661065.html)

**Fic Cover**

(click for full size)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/mgvwwSU.jpg)

***

**Fanmix: the only remedy for love (is to love more)**

**Notes:** The story takes place in Paris at the turn of the year 1970-71, the protagonist saying goodbye to his old life whilst slowly forging new connections, all the while he waits for his lover to return. noxelementalist brings the characters alive in a slow, gentle story about self-discovery and self-recovery. The story is both melancholy and hopeful, about ends and beginnings, and that's the feeling I tried to go with the mix. The mix title is a quote from the story and for me it encapsulated the heart of it. The mix follows the fic somewhat chronologically. 

**Mix Covers**

(click for full size)

[](https://i.imgur.com/dP7zerR.jpg) [](https://i.imgur.com/xT5rfYG.jpg)

**Listen to the mix**

  * [Youtube playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLT0p7D4Vxet_NpPD0XvJBV0xdIpvifkau)
  * [Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3SeJv0ObT37WRW3oSbl2cm?si=vkRkvRbbRIyDAvAClPUfrg)



  
**Songs**

_**Here Comes The Sun ~ Nina Simone** _  
_Little darlin' its been_  
_A long cold and lonely winter_  
_Little darlin' it feels like_  
_Years since you've been here_

**Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely ~ Anna Ternheim**  
_Show me the meaning of being lonely_  
_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_  
_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_  
_There's something missing in my heart_

**Introduction To The Snow ~ ミラクルミュージカル (Miracle Musical)**  
_A part of thee in the key of what we know to be every part without me_  
_Knows only two can make it light_

**Love Potion No. 9 ~ The Clovers**  
_I took my troubles down to Madame Rue_  
_You know that gypsy with the gold-capped tooth_  
_She's got a pad down on Thirty-Fourth and Vine_  
_Sellin' little bottles of Love Potion No. 9_

**Crying Wolf ~ Lizzie No**  
_I feel madness_  
_Creeping like a night sweat_  
_And now my legs are tired_  
_From walking with the spirits_

**Season Of The Witch ~ Karen Elson**   
_You've got to pick up every stitch_  
_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

**Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien ~ Edith Piaf**  
_Non, rien de rien_  
_Non... je ne regrette rien_  
_Car ma vie... car mes joies..._  
_Aujourd'hui... ça commence avec toi..._

**Saturn ~ Sleeping At Last**  
_With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite._  
_How rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

_**Auld Lang Syne (Arr. P. Breiner) ~ Razumovsky Symphony Orchestra** _  
_Instrumental_

**Heavy ~ Birdtalker**  
_Leave what's heavy_  
_What's heavy behind_  
_~_  
_The only way to lose that fearful feeling_  
_Replace it with love that's healing_

_**Better Love ~ Hozier** _  
_When our truth is burned from history_  
_By those who figure justice in fond memory, witness me_  
_Like fire weeping from a cedar tree_  
_Know that my love would burn with me_  
_We'll live eternally_

**Comptine D'un Autre Ete L'apres Midi ~ Yann Tiersen**  
_Instrumental_


End file.
